This invention relates to a power transmission casing apparatus in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
In general, it is preferable in a two-wheeled vehicle of this kind to use a V-belt means with the intention of transmitting an output of an internal combustion engine to a rear wheel provided in rear thereof, because there is a comparatively large distance between an output shaft of the engine and a wheel axle of the rear wheel. And it is required for this case to provide a reduction gear means for reducing a speed of the output shaft because it is comparatively high in rotation speed, and additionally it is preferable in this case that the reduction gear means be located on the rear wheel side, that is, inside the V-belt means and also be of such a wet type as immersed in oil.